pizza_party_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Guests That Should To Be On The Pizza Party Podcast
This is a list that contains (requested) people who should make appearances on the Pizza Party Podcast as guests. ' New Guests * YNW Melly * Tom Green * Mike Myers * Zone-Tan & Zone-Sama * Shädman * Diives * Ralph Sepe (aka:) RalphTheMovieMaker * Doug Walker (aka:) Nostalgia Critic * James Rolfe (aka:) Angry Video Game Nerd * Mike Matei * Linkara * Christine W. Chandler * HippoCrit * Andy Knode * Pepe the frog * PieGuyRulz * Mysterious Mr.Enter (obvious reasons) * Butch Hartman * Danny Antonucci * Tommy Wiseau * Rich Evans * SrPelo * Mister T * Brad from Toon Crate * Caddicarus * Danny DeVito * Nancy * Wilfred Cthulu (While seeming like a "joke" character and upsurd request due to his presence in the comment sections, he actually has been asked to go on a couple of times and holds some merit. He is friends with Nesska, who wishes for him to meet Pan and the other members. He also has contributed to the Rebeltaxi TV Tropes (creating the drinking game being one), and has sent some fan junk to Pan). * Arlo * Rojobear24 * SkywardWing * Joe Mama * Piemations * Mighty Raccoon (Lol why am I on this list? ~the real Mighty Raccoon) * The Sloshie Starman * Evan from the Official RebelTaxi Discord Server * Winston from Overwatch * Toad * Cr1TiKaL * Jaiden Animations * Egoraptor * Ross O'Donovan * PsychicPebbles * OneyNG * Julian and Ding Dong from OneyPlays (either one or both) * Joe "Ukinojoe" Gran * HotDiggedyDemon * Harry Partridge * Miles Luna * Balena Productions * Caldwell Tanner & Nathan Yaffe * Danger Dolan * Tim Burton * Jhonen Vasquez * Pendleton Ward * J.G. Quintel * Alan Ituriel * Craig McCracken * Katie Rice * Karl Hadrika * Endless Jess * Asterios Kokkinos * Kaya Orsan * Karl from Who Are These Podcasts? * PallidCrest * Maximilian Dood(Or anyone from Yovideogames) Due Pan being a fan of his vids * Matt McMuscles * soulonnae * Dinoroar57 * The Entirety of the RT Discord * hyojin * Eric Andre * YOU Guests That Need To Make Another Appearance * Zach and Tara * TheOdd1sOut * Mumkey Jones * Quinton Reviews * Herny * Ian J.Q Trivia (sort of...) * In the Mumkey Jones episode, "'95 - Ft: MUMKEY JONES - XXX-Men No Class in EMOJI Movie vs Saudi Arabia", Pan, Nolan and Mumkey mentioned having Rich Evans on the podcast. * Zone-Tan and Pan have had interaction before (ending when Pan called her a "Purple Cum Sponge") * Ralph Sepe would be perfect for the podcast * SynthCool talked about "people who get angry over kids cartoons" in his video "Running out of ideas guest starring family guy" where he mentioned Mr.Enter and how he fits into this, which lead him to say how he likes Pan and his videos because of their humor, and their introspective and retrospective nature Category:Lists Category:Related Media